Perfection in a Pink Blanket
by kaygirl520
Summary: Rachel is onstage on her opening night as Evita when Quinn goes into labour. Follows 'Hello Little Girl'. One-Shot. Faberry and Brittana


"Quinn, seriously, you don't have to come tonight! I'll have other opening nights!" Rachel says as she grabs her keys, looking at me.

"Rach, I'm coming, end of story. I'll be fine; San and Britt will all be there too." I say, as I press a kiss to her cheek.

"Quinn, you're almost nine months pregnant, you don't need to be going to a crowded Broadway show." She says as I chuckle and hand her her coat.

"I'm going to your opening night. I don't care if you don't think I should be there. I want to go, and if anything happens, I'll find some way to signal you, okay?" I chuckle, a hand staying firm on my back. She sighs and nods, pecking my lips softly.

"Stay in the third row, I can see you there and make sure you're okay." Rachel says sternly as she slips her coat on. "And you better signal me if anything happens."

"Yes ma'am. And how would you like me to signal you? I can stand up and do a little jig. That would be a sight." I smirk, giggling at the thought. Rachel rolls her eyes and looks back at me seriously.

"Tell Santana that you're in labour or something and I'll see you all stand up, okay?" She bites her lip, telling me that's she nervous.

"I promise I'll do that, love." I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. "Now hurry off, you're going to be late for opening night." Smiling, I watch her go, waving when she turns around as I lean against the doorway. "Go." She sighs as she gets into the elevator. I close the door and start to get ready for the show despite the cramping in my back.

"Britt, are you sure I shouldn't call her, what if she's fussy?" Santana says as I lean against the wall, waiting for the doors to open, my eyes closed as I breathe out through a soft pain in my back.

"Santana, I told you, she's going to be fine. If something happens, Mercedes has our phone number and knows what to do in the event of an emergency. Calm down." Brittany turns to look at me. "Q, are you okay? Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine, really, just a few aches and pains. And I'm okay, look, the doors are opening." I smile as I go through the doors, holding onto my back as I waddle towards our seats. "I just need the end seat, if that's okay with you guys." I blush when they both nod, Brittany slipping in first then Santana then me.

"Oh..." I say as I sit, feeling a small pain in my back.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Santana says sincerely, looking at me with a small bit of fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, S, I'm okay. You know, pregnancy aches and pains. No big. If anything happens you'll be the first to know." I smile softly, placing a hand on the curve of my belly.

"Okay, Q, but seriously, let me know if you're not okay." She smiles, squeezing my hand as she leans back into her seat, the lights dimming down, letting us know it's the start of the show. I watch as Rachel comes out in her Evita costume, I see her look right at me as I smile softly.

As the show moves towards intermission I feel it.

"Shit." I mumble hoping Santana and Brittany haven't heard me. Santana turns to look at me, taking in my appearance, my hand tight against my belly, and my pants starting to become wet.

"Holy shit, you're in labour, Quinn!" She whispers, in an almost shocked voice.

"No. No I'm not." I say quickly, shifting in my seat as I feel a contraction hit. "Oh..." Santana slips her hand into mine and I squeeze it.

"Q, your water broke, we need to get you to the hospital." Santana mumbles to me.

"I can wait until after the show." I say my voice tight. "Intermission is about to start in five minutes, it's only an hour more after that"

"No, Quinn, you're in labour. We are not waiting until after the show. It's time to go." She says sternly, whispering something to Brittany, who turns to look at me with wide eyes.

"You're in labour?" Brittany says, her mouth opening a bit. I nod, as I shift more in my seat to get comfortable, as Rachel sings, unaware of what's happening in our seats.

"Hospital. Now." Brittany says, already standing up, causing Santana to stand up and pull me up. I hear the groans of people behind us, telling us to sit.

"Ugh." I groan softly, as I get to my feet, waddling towards the back of the theatre. I hear the singing come to an end as we get half way up the aisle, the curtains close and the lights start to come on.

"San, we need to get Rach." I say as Santana supports my back as we walk.

"B, you stay here with her while I get Rachel." Santana says as we walk out of the theatre, Brittany and I sitting on the bench outside of the theatre.

"Britt, I'm scared" I mumble as she rubs my back, attempting to relieve some of the pressure.

"I know, Q. It's okay to be scared. Hell, I was freaking out internally when San was in labour with Zia." Brittany says calmly as I grip her hand tight.

"Ow..." I hiss out softly. "Where is Santana? I need Rachel!" I say as the pain slowly starts to fade away.

"Quinn, she'll be back soon. I promise. Look, here she comes now." Brittany says as Rachel runs past Santana and to me.

"Quinn! You're in labour!" Rachel says as she crouches down next to me.

"I hadn't noticed." I say as I start to try to push myself up off the bench.

"Now's not the time for sarcasm, Quinn." Rachel says as she helps me stand up, wrapping her arm around my waist. I lean into her touch softly, basking in her warmth.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from opening night." I mumble softly as she guides me out the door, Santana and Brittany walking ahead of us clearing a path.

"It's fine. There's no place I'd rather be then with you anyway." Rachel says as she grips me tighter, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead as we get out of the theatre. I smile but stop as I soft groan escapes my lips.

"Ow, Rach..." I burry my head in her neck as I tense up.

"Breathe Quinn; it'll be over in a minute. In, out, in, out, just like we learned." She says as she supports me. I follow her breathing and feel the contraction come to an end.

"That hurt." I say as we begin to walk, nuzzling even more into Rachel.

"I'm sure it does, my love. But look, we'll get you to the hospital and you can walk around." She says, pressing a kiss to my temple, as we walk closer to Santana and Brittany's car. They open the back door silently and help me get in first, then Rachel gets into the car, where I'm is sitting.

"God, there is so much pressure!" I mumble, feeling her hand on my back. She begins to rub silently, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"San, go to our apartment, we need to get the bag." Rachel says as her fingers move to rest on my belly. I lean more against the seat, my eyes closing as I smile.

"No problem. We'll be there in fifteen minutes. Quinn, you okay back there?" Santana asks, her hand slipping over Brittany's on the drive shaft.

"Mhmm." I mumble, closing my eyes, my hand making small circles on the side of my belly.

"I knew this was going to happen. I knew I shouldn't have gone in today." Rachel says softly, her fingers softly going over my popped belly button.

"I told you to go. And look, we're here now. We can run up to the apartment and get the bag and go to the h-h-hospital." I groan as a contraction hits me hard. I feel Rachel run her fingers softly through my hair, making soft shushing noises as I groan.

"Britt, the bag is in our room in my side of the bed. And can you grab us some hoodies while you're up there?" Rachel says as I see both Brittany and Santana get out of the car.

"Yeah, we'll be right back. Quinn, just breathe." Brittany says as she closes the car door, and takes Santana's hand as they walk into our apartment building. Rachel pulls a hair tie from her wrist and gathers my short hair into a pony tail to get it off my clammy neck.

"Are you scared?" I sigh softly as she presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Terrified. You're having our kid, Quinn." Rachel says as Brittany and Santana make their way back to the car, the bag in Brittany's hand and the hoodies in Santana's.

"You guys okay back their?" Santana asked as she gets in the car, looking at me then at Rachel. I give a small smile and a nod.

"Good. Britt, to the hospital!" Santana says over dramatically. Rachel laughs as I squirm in my seat a bit. I feel Rachel's hand slip into my own as Brittany drives.

"Quinn, you're breaking my hand!" Rachel yelps. I glare at her as I walk through the hospital.

"You know no pain." I mumble, my other hand resting up against the wall. Rachel gulps and I feel her other hand come to rest on my hip, making small circles on my hip.

"Baby, we can go back to the room. Maybe lying down would help you. Especially since your contractions are closer together." Rachel says her voice laced with fear and concern. I take a deep breath before nodding, letting her lead me back to our room. Brittany is sitting there, her head leaning back on the couch, her eyes closed and Santana is on the phone.

"Just rub her tummy in small circles, it calms her down. Also, sing 'Songbird' that always helps her." She says into the phone, her back turned to us. Rachel helps me up on the bed, and I pull her with me.

"Is this allowed, Quinn? I'd rather not be kicked out of the hospital during the birth of our child..." She says, climbing onto the bed, her belly softly pressing against mine. I close my eyes tightly, a small groan escaping my lips.

"Breathe, love. In and out." Rachel says, beginning the pattern. I grasp her shirt tightly, biting my lip as I attempt to breathe. Brittany wakes up and nudges Santana, who is off the phone now, mumbles something to Brittany.

"Hey, Q, do you want us to get the doctor? I think your close." Santana says, her hand softly pressing into my spine. I nod, panting a bit as the contraction starts to end, my grip still tight on Rachel's shirt.

"It hurts." I say, catching my breath. "Why did I let you talk me into having a baby? I'm having full Beth flashbacks."

"I know, baby. But at least you're not telling me I suck. I'm sorry it hurts, I would take it away if I could." She says, her hand going through my sweaty hair. She reaches back and grabs a wash cloth, dabbing at the sweat.

"I have to push." I say as I feel a wave of pain go over me again.

"Okay, Ms. Berry-Fabray, you're at ten centimeters, we're going to take you into the delivery room." The doctor says while she pats my knee. I groan as I feel a contraction hit, as they are coming every minute now. I feel tears in my eyes.

"Rae...fuck...you suck... Oh god, it hurts." I grip her hand tight as we move to the delivery room.

"I know, my love. But just think, it will be over soon and we'll have our baby in our arms." Rachel says as she keeps up with the bed. She winced as I dug my nails into her hand.

"This sucks." I mumble as we enter the sterile white room. Rachel smiles softly at me, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Okay, Mrs. Berry-Fabray, place your legs in the stirrups and we can get started, the doctor said, a smile on her face. I roll my eyes as I lift my legs into the stirrups with some help from Rachel.

"On your next contraction, I'm going to need you to push." The doctor says. I feel a contraction and I bear down, yelping.

"You're doing so well, Quinn. Think, we'll soon have our baby." Rachel says as she wipes the sweat off my brow. I lean back in time to feel another contraction, yelping I push again, feeling the pressure increase tenfold.

"C'mon Q, almost there" Rachel says, gripping my hand as tightly as I was gripping hers. I bear down again pushing harder, a scream escaping my lips.  
"God damnint!" I yelp, as I feel a slip.  
"It's a girl." The doctor says as I fall back against the pillows, Rachel whispering sweet nothings in my ear while pressing a kiss onto my sweaty temple. The doctor asks her to cut the cord, which she does and he hands her our child.

"Quinn… look at her, she's perfect." Rachel says, sitting down next to me. I glance up, holding my arms out, taken the baby girl from her.

"Beautiful." I mumble, brushing my fingers brushing over the small wisps of blonde hair.  
"She's so beautiful. What should we name her?" Rachel asks, smiling as she leans into me a bit.

"I like the name Emerson, Em for short." I say, smiling up at her.  
"Emerson Grace Berry-Fabray?" Rachel says, looking at our daughter.

"I love it." I say, smiling. And I do. It's the most perfect name for our daughter. She is perfection in a pink little blanket.


End file.
